Spiderman's Secret
by GlassQueen
Summary: Petra Parker is Spiderman, a genderfluid superhero with some problems. Rated M to be safe with later chapters.
1. An Intro to Petra Parker's Split Life

Aunt May was the most understanding woman Petra knew. She was kind and sweet and Petra didn't wish she was raised by anyone else. But she was terrified to tell Aunt May sometimes, she was Peter. Aunt May had always bought her girls clothes, but oftentimes when Petra hung out with Harry, she'd borrow his clothes (occasionally permanently). As much as Aunt May loved her hair, Petra insisted on keeping it short. It made it much easier to wash she told her aunt, leaving out that it was easier to look like a boy or a girl at any time as well. Petra loved aunt May. But she would never dream of telling her she was genderfluid.

She kept it a secret at school too, not that that kept Flash from finding out. She had kept it quiet for the first two years of high school, never going further than Harry's home when she was a he. But then junior year came and with it increased levels of teenager stupidity, and Peter started going more places with Harry. And then they ran into Flash Thompson, halfway through the first semester. He didn't believe it at first, that the skinny girl he had bullied for years was a puny guy too, and he used it to his advantage whenever he could, getting Petra to do his homework all the time.

Then the field trip happened; Petra was bitten and gained spider powers. Despite the incredible insanity the situation brought, Petra used the situation to her utmost advantage. She became Spiderman. An essential part of her spider suit was the binder she wore under it every time, and the small bundle she used to ensure the tight spandex suit didn't give it away. And so Peter was given a real life as Spiderman, as a boy. Petra was happier around Aunt May. And Peter saved the world. She didn't necessarily like that the he and she of Petra were so split into separate people. But it was better than being a girl all the time. And people recognized Peter as a boy. It was perfect. She even carried the practice of splitting Petra and Spiderman into two people when she moved into her own tiny apartment. It was just easier that way. Or so she thought.


	2. The Disaster Part 1

Petra was exhausted. She'd been swinging around as spiderman all night, and needed to get pictures into the Bugle in two hours if she wanted to be able to pay rent. She started organizing her day in her head as she got ready to be a civilian, stripping out of her spider suit, taking out the bundle from her crotch and removing the binder she'd worn all night. As she washed off sweat and blood in the shower, Petra allocated time in her day to various tasks. Pictures to the Bugle first, that'll take about an hour. Have to put on makeup first, fifteen minutes - better get out of the shower fast. As she pulled on a casual dress and flats Petra decided to give two hours of the day to suit repair and another two hours to the laundromat down the street, as both her uniforms and civilian clothes needed to be washed. As soon as she could she grabbed her camera and handbag and rushed out the door.

Almost 10 hours later, Petra was done. Exhausted by the previous night and the day, she slipped on boxers and a t-shirt and collapsed into bed, praying to whoever was out there that there would be no emergencies tonight. Clearly someone was listening. She didn't wake up until 3pm the next day. After shopping yesterday with her most recent paycheck, the fridge was relatively full and Petra could feed herself till she was full for once. Then it was back into the spiderman suit, so Peter could patrol the city. Occasionally she wondered if it was sexist she had Peter as the superhero and Petra the civilian, but it was logical for her life.

Suddenly all such musings halted as Rhino barreled down the avenue.

"Shit!" Peter swung toward the unsuspecting rampager just in time to web him away from terrified civilians. "Hey leatherskull, I thought you were behaving since I kicked your ass last time!"

The oh so shocking and brilliant reply was "Go screw yourself webhead."

Peter spent the rest of the battle mocking that elaborate comment as he bounced and flew around the pesky villain, eventually sticking Rhino to the concrete and webbing him over a good deal more than was perhaps necessary. Only after webbing about three blocks over did Peter realize he was bleeding. Profusely.

"Shit fucker hell. I've gotta get some help.." The hospital of course, was not an option, as appealing as the ambulances picking up Rhino victims were. Neither was home since no one was there, or Aunt May. The Avengers tower maybe? No way they'd unmask him in a heartbeat. But where else could he go.

… Nowhere. Well, nothing else to do now.

Peter slung a swathe of webbing over the now rather gaping cut in his side - Shit his side! Anyone to help him would see the binder for sure. Fuck now what! The avengers still, let them in on Petra's biggest secret? Shit if I don't go to them I'll bleed to death.

Alright. No choice. Avengers tower it is.

Peter reached the tower several minutes later and hit the doorbell. Hah. The avengers have a doorbell, that's so mundane. Again though, Peter's thoughts were interrupted.

"May I help you Spiderman?" an electronic voice. Weird.

"Uh yeah. I'm kind of injured and I don't know where else to go?" After a minute the voice spoke again.

"Mr. Stark says you may come in, please take the elevator to the fourteenth floor, Dr. Banner will be awaiting you down the left corridor."

"Thanks." Peter walked in as soon as the doors opened, and headed to the elevator across the apparent lobby, following the voices instructions. And indeed after wandering down a hall on the fourteenth floor, Dr. Banner himself was waiting in a doorway for him.

"Come in here Spiderman. I'll help you out, don't worry about your identity for now."

With those reassuring words, Peter promptly passed out.

When Peter woke up his first thought was of Aunt May. He hadn't talked to her in a few days and the Rhino incident had been right where she always shops. What if.. No. There's no way Aunt May could've been there and he hadn't noticed. Plus he would've gotten a call from the hospital. A call. Phone. Where's my phone? Peter went to check one of his suit pockets only to realize, one, he was extremely stiff from the injury and bandages now around his ribs and two, he was no longer in his spiderman costume. He- now looking much more like Petra, was in womens pyjamas. SHIT. Womens clothes, they knew Spiderman is a girl as a civilian now. Or do they? For all they know Petra could be Peter all the time, right? But that didn't matter, Petra was in the avengers tower with no secret identity and no phone to see if Aunt May was alright.

"Excuse me liars, I'd like to know why you took off my mask and where my fucking phone is."

"Rude little princess aren't you." A new voice. But familiar. Ah shit, Tony Stark was there. Well here goes nothing.

"Dr. Banner told me not to worry about my secret identity and I need my phone to see if someone is okay."

"First off don't cuss if Cap's around, he'll bite your head off. Second, you shouldn't worry about it. I'm just curious, I won't tell anyone outside the avengers. Third, here, this piece of trash has been ringing for hours."

"It's been ringing?!" As if to prove Stark's point, the phone started buzzing. He handed it to her and she immediately answered.

"Hello Aunt May?"

"No this is the hospital, we have Ms. May here after the Rhino incident. She is in critical condition and you are her only listed emergency contact."

Petra nearly screamed. She slammed her phone shut and glared at Stark through watery eyes.

"I need to get to the hospital. I'll pay you back however you want I don't care but I need to get there now." He nodded.

"I'll have happy and Bruce take you. We can't let you out on your own right now. I won't ask if everything's okay but, be careful kid. I have questions for you."


	3. The End of the Disaster

After Aunt May's funeral, Petra wanted to do nothing more than die. All she could hear in her head was the repetitive "It's all my fault. She's dead and it's my fault." She laid in her bed, a bundle of self hating misery for a day and a half, before more bad news came. Her rent hadn't been paid in time and she was getting evicted. Evicted. And with Aunt May dead, nowhere to go. So Petra did the only logical thing and became Spiderman full time. He would hunt down criminals relentlessly, only taking short naps on the tops of buildings when he was on the verge of collapse. Peter had stashed a backpack at Harry's in case he had to go out as a civilian, but mostly he just worked. Until he collapsed that is, right on the avengers doorstep. He had gone to talk to Tony Stark about keeping Spiderman's secret identity, well, secret, but the lack of sleep and food finally caught up to his slender body.

Peter woke up still in his costume, and he was happy they hadn't redressed him like last time. Dr. Banner was sitting at a table across the room - no, across the lab, and appeared to be fiddling with a formula of some sort.

"Uh.. Dr. Banner.?"

"Oh you're awake, good. I gave you a little super shot a few minutes ago I'm glad it worked, now let's get some food into you, you look a bit malnourished through that suit." Peter hesitated at the thought of accepting any kind of help from the avengers again - he was already in their debt for last time - but decided food was worth it.

"Yeah I guess so. Do you guys have anything I could heat up? It's been freezing the last couple of weeks."

"Sure, follow me."

Peter followed the doctor down several halls, and up several floors in an elevator, until the reached a rather enormous kitchen.

"Feel free to eat anything. Steve's going shopping tomorrow so you can have whatever you like."

"Thanks Dr. Banner. A lot." Peter checked the cabinets briefly before finding a couple cans of clam chowder, which he quickly found a pot for and began heating up, too hungry to bother with the idea he was invading Tony Stark's kitchen - Tony Stark who knew he was also Petra Parker. As soon as the chowder was hot, Peter rolled his mask above his nose and began carefully eating, not spilling a drop, and in the end, scraping the bottom of the pot to get the last few bites. Poking his stomach he joked, "I think I have a food baby now." before remembering was still in the room. He quickly rolled down the mask to hide a blush of embarrassment.

"Um, thank you for the meal Dr. Banner."

"Of course spiderman. Or is it spiderwoman?"

"Uh spiderman. You can.. Call me Petra though."

"Your civilian name? It's nice. Call me Bruce, Petra."

 _Holy fucking shit he just told me to call him Bruce. My fucking idol, the absolute genius Dr.-damn-Banner told me to call him by his first name I could totally pass out right now._

"Thank you Dr. - Bruce. Thanks Bruce." _My voice wasn't shaking. At all. With any awe whatsoever._

A lithe figure seemed to appear out of nowhere in the far corner of the kitchen.

"Don't get too excited over Bruce kid, he's ace and probably too old for you." Dr. Banner rolled his eyes and walked back toward his lab. "Be nice Natasha. No injuring my patient."

 _Natasha? Black Widow Natasha? Oh man I'm so dead. I mean I didn't do anything but I am sooo dead._

"Um. Nice to meet you?"

"Hm. Be good to my family and I won't snap your neck." Peter gulped. He could be nice. Really nice.

"I… promise I'll be good." Thank god she couldn't see how big his terrified eyes were under the mask.

"Tasha, quit terrorizing my guest!" Fuck. Stark again. Was he going to start interrogating Peter?

"Go screw your soulmate Tony, I'm being nice. And protecting you."

"Hey! I'll do whatever I like with capsicle! And even if you're protecting us," he made air quotes with his fingers, "I still don't want you traumatizing Spiderpants here.

Peter couldn't help himself "Spiderpants? Really?"

Stark grinned "I've got more coming don't worry. Hey Bruce fed you right?" Peter nodded. "Good cause I'd hate to have to cook for you the first night you're here, you might leave before I get to ask you questions again. Speaking of which, have some more food and sit down."

"More food?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Yeah, Steve's shopping tomorrow, have a baguette or something." As he spoke Tony grabbed a loaf of bread from a cabinet and tossed it at Peter, who instinctively grabbed it.

"What am I, an orphan for you to take pity on?" he took a bite and sighed happily. Bread. "Okay take pity on me this is amazing bread where - ugh nevermind I'm broke anyway. So what do you want to know Mr. Stark?"

An hour later, Tony seemed at least temporarily satisfied with the answer's he'd gotten about Peter's double life as Petra, and all about his superpowers and web shooters.

"All right kid. You can stay."

"I can… what?"

"Stay. At the Avenger's tower. With us. I mean I'll have to ask Tasha but she should be fine with it you can sleep in a guest room tonight and I'll have a suite set up for you tomorrow." He started walking out of the room, leaving a shocked Peter to suddenly exclaim, "You can't!"

"Can't what kid, I'm Tony Stark. And you're about to be an Avenger."

What the everloving fuck. An avenger, seriously? And staying in the avengers tower?

"How do you know I don't just want to go home.?" he called after Tony.

"You don't have one. I've been watching you Petra." _now that's just creepy_ "I'm offering you a home. Take it."

"... Thanks."


	4. Pepper

Staying at the avengers tower. Becoming an avenger. All in what, the span of a day? This was surreal. Totally, incredibly, insanely surreal. But it was happening. Not like there's any reason to stop it though, now that everyone Petra cared about was gone and they already knew she was spiderman.. So why not save the world with the world's greatest superheroes and fucking live with them. _Besides the fact that I have to be about half all their ages?_ Whatever. Petra fell asleep before she realized she was tired, and slept soundly for the first time in two and a half weeks. She awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing angrily.

"Hello..? Who's 'is?"

"It's your goddamn boss Parker, where the hell are my photographs you were supposed to have more in last week what the hell have you been doing?! Get them in today or you're fired for good!"

Ah fuck. She'd been so busy as Spiderman and no longer worrying about rent, she forgot she had a real job. Well, it'd be something to do today. However as soon as she found the kitchen it was made clear that Mr. Stark had some other plans.

"Hey kid, ready for your day? Pepper's got a planner all made up for you." he tossed a folder into Petra's hands, "I think she's taking you shopping, all happy to have another girl and worried about an avenger not having enough clothes or something. And uh, meeting with Fury to discuss you becoming an official avenger. She's got a bunch of other shit in there too I think."

"Actually I really have to get some photos in to work and I don't have money for clothes."

"Nonsense, you're an avenger now. You owe me whatever I want remember. And I want to put you to work for Stark Industries. So, what are you good at?"

"Are you serious? You want to hire me and you don't even know what I can do? You're insane."

"Not insane, genius. Be nice to your new boss kid."

"Sure.. Uh I've been a photographer for the Daily Bugle and I love science work? I made my own webs and stuff so I guess I'm pretty good at it. And I can sew, I make my own suits and repair them. I don't think I have many other really-"

"Shut up shut up shut up - you make your own webs?! Out of what, what's the chemical formula? It is chemical right you've got to tell me about it, I swear on granny's grave I can make 'em better. You're going to be my little science minion got it. How's fifty an hour sound yes good alright. And Pepper's taking you out on my money as an avenger, no arguing got it. Perfect. Check your schedule eat something go get dressed whatever you need to do, don't be late she'll send Tasha after you if you're late. I've left some spare clothes in your suite, boys and girls take your pick. Don't be late!"

Stark disappeared around the corner as he rambled, leaving a shell shocked Petra behind. She quickly grabbed a yogurt from the half empty fridge and ate it as she looked over the day's schedule. Sure enough, shopping with Pepper was the first thing on there, then a tour of the avengers tower followed by lunch and grocery shopping with Steve. Steve? Oh _fuck_ Captain America. She was going shopping with Captain fucking America. Probably better get ready for Pepper though, Stark really emphasized not being late.

Half an hour later, she was waiting in the living room of the forty-third floor, as instructed by her schedule. Pepper Potts appeared from the elevator at exactly eleven o'clock.

"Hi, Petra right? I'm Pepper, come on with me, let's get you some clothes."

"Thank you Ms. Pepper."

"Oh no, just Pepper, thank you. Otherwise I feel older than I am and you'd hate to do that to me wouldn't you."

Dumbfounded, Petra just nodded and followed her down the elevator, and into a sleek pearly car waiting on the street.

"I love Happy, he's Tony's driver, but I love driving myself around more. Don't you love driving? Or are you even old enough.? Sorry you just look so tiny compared to all of us dinosaurs."

"Um, I'm 17. And you don't seem old at all."

"Tch you're so sweet! No wonder Tony invited you to stay." She suddenly got very serious. "But don't you dare inflate his ego too far or I or Steve will have to deflate it and we'll be the bad guy for a month alright."

"Sure, I can be a little shit to him if you wa- shi- sorry! I didn't mean to.." Pepper laughed.

"I'm friends with Tony Stark hon, I can take cursing. Anyway we're almost at the mall, where do you want to go first?"

Three hours later, Petra had enough clothes to be Peter or Petra for a month each without doing laundry. She found it a bit excessive, but given the size of everything else in the avengers tower, it kind of made sense.

"Um, so who's taking me around the tower?"

"Oh Steve volunteered but Natasha doesn't have anything today so she'll probably tag along in case he misses anything."

Petra muttered, "More like if she thinks I need to be murdered.."

"Oh hun," Pepper laughed quietly. "I'll have a word with her about that. If you're going to be an avenger you have to all trust each other. I think a family night would be good so you can all get to know each other." She whipped a Starkpad out of her purse and started flipping through it. "Hah, no one's busy tonight, perfect. Do you like games or movies better?"

"Movies. Less fighting." Petra grinned a bit. "So who are the couples in the tower? I mean Captain America and Mr. Stark are pretty obvious from the way Tony talks. Anybody else?"

"Myself and Bruce, yes. And Clint and Natasha.. Well nobody really knows about those two. They're very close though. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know who's going to murder me in my sleep if I piss whoever off."

Pepper laughed again. "Don't worry Petra, you'll be part of the family soon enough. I promise"


	5. Steve

Next was the tower tour with Steve. Petra was admittedly nervous about this as it was Captain America, and she had a tendency to curse. Oh well. The tour actually went quite pleasantly, as he explained the first floor was the lobby, the second through tenth were a variety of offices from stocks to lawsuits to SHIELD business. Floors eleven through twenty were dedicated to genetic and physiological research, followed by Robotics and nanotechnology research on floors twenty one to thirty, and chemical and radiation labs were floors thirty one to forty. Floor forty one to floor fifty five were avengers only, holding their training rooms, living room and kitchen, and a residential floor for each avenger. Finally the top five floors belonged to Tony, his lab and workshop each taking up a floor, as well as floors dedicated to his and Pepper's offices, and the penthouse where Steve and Tony actually slept, despite their each having a floor among the avengers.

Steve and Petra ended up in the kitchen where the made lunch for the avengers who were home, namely Tony and Clint. Natasha was away on a mission apparently, and Bruce was at an out of town conference. They made chicken salad sandwiches for everyone, and after lunch Steve took her to the market to do some grocery shopping.

"Natasha and Clint prefer lean meats and leafy vegetables, I'm more a meat and potatoes man myself. Tony'll eat about anything, so will Thor when he's around. Pepper likes salads. But what should we get for you?"

"Oh I'll eat anything too."

"Good! I hope you don't mind some junk food, we do order out sometimes."

Petra grinned. "Junk food is actually my specialty." He smiled back at her and they continued collecting groceries for all the avengers, Steve teaching Petra about all their preferences and diets and allergies. In the end they had nearly more than the two of them could carry back to the car they had borrowed from Tony. They made it though, and when they returned to the tower Happy helped them bring up and put away the groceries.

"Thanks for coming along," Steve smiled, "I don't know what I did before your help carrying all that." Petra grinned cheekily back and remarked

"Probably just dropped everything." He laughed and told her she was too much like Clint, and started on dinner after shooing her off to her room to put away the clothes she had gotten earlier with Pepper. When she was done, she explored her floor - it was ridiculous to have a floor to yourself, but what would you expect from a Stark - and eventually made her way back to the elevator and to the living room, where delicious smells were wafting out of the adjacent kitchen.

"Mmm.." she sighed happily, following her nose to where Steve was tossing together a giant pot of noodles and chicken, with a salad already on the table. "That looks and smells f- freaking amazing."

"Thank you! The others should be down in a few minutes go ahead and have a seat." she did so promptly, and sure enough the other avengers were soon drawn down by the smell of dinner. As they all ate, she got to know the present avengers better, and felt - ever so slightly - a little more at home.


	6. Tony

The next morning, Petra woke up on the couch in the avengers living room, a bit sore from sleeping in a crooked position. She yawned and wandered up to her room to get dressed for the day. It was still unreal that she had an entire floor of the avengers tower - _the avengers tower!_ \- to herself. She decided to dress as a boy today, honestly mens clothes were sooo much more comfortable. She went into the bathroom once the binder was on, along with a t-shirt and some baggy jeans, and started tugging her hair into Peter's slightly messier style. Quickly satisfied with the results, Peter went back downstairs to see if any other avengers were up. Surprisingly Tony was, although he was filling up a large mug with coffee and creamer.

"Morning Mr. .. Tony… sir?"

Tony laughed "Yeah no, just call me Tony kid."

"Mmhm. Where's the cereal? You guys have raisin bran right."

"I don't know you were shopping yesterday. We should still have frosted wheat bites though.. Want coffee? Mugs are in that cabinet."

"Yeah thanks." Peter hunted through the lower cabinets, quickly finding a mug but realizing the cereal cabinet must be higher up. He hopped onto the counter in one quick movement and started wandering along the counter, checking the cabinets and soon happening upon the raisin bran stuffed in a cabinet with about five other boxes of cereal. As he grabbed it he commented,

"I knew we bought it yesterday I just wasn't sure if it had gotten eaten already. Captain seems like a raisin bran kind of guy.

Tony shook his head solemnly and in a terribly serious voice commented, "He eats Trix. Trix yogurt too. Exclusively." Peter froze for a second, rather surprised before replying

"Yeah I guess he is kinda fruity huh."

Tony was temporarily shut up by his awe of this comment, and the new adoration of its snarky provider.

"Kid. You're amazing. Like a mini-me. I'm so glad I hired you. You're starting today by the way. Noon sound good? You can shadow me while I yell at the lackeys in the science levels. Dr. Smith's supposed to have her prosthetic skin thesis done by today, you can read through that tonight for uh, homework I guess. So drink some coffee and come get me from my lab at twelve. Wait." Tony suddenly stood still with a curious look on his face. "Don't you have school or something?"

"Soon. It's been fall break. We got a couple weeks off for Thanksgiving and stuff."

"Well when do you start school again? Cause you're going to school."

"I know. I go back on monday. Tomorrow I think."

"Hmm." Tony frowned slightly. "We'll have to figure out how to get you to school."

"I can drive.. Your cars are a little much though."

"Yeah high schooler like you can't afford one of my babies. Don't worry I'll have Happy pick up something second hand for you. Unless you want to take a Jaguar to school." He looked at Peter expectantly.

"No uh something a little beat up would be nice. Thank you. And is there anything I can do before you need me this afternoon?"

"Just make sure you eat enough. I know you super-people have fast metabolisms."

Peter nodded, stuffing his face with cereal. "Yeah. Ok I'll see you this afternoon."


	7. Science

That afternoon came much too soon, interrupting Peter's catnap a half hour before 12. He jumped up, running to the bathroom to pee and fix his hair before heading back to meet Tony in his lab. Upon arrival Peter couldn't help but stare at the scientific wonders before him. Chemicals in beakers and jars next to scattered papers, surrounded by machine parts and blueprints for thousands of projects.

"This place is amazing Tony. Um, I don't suppose I could come here in my free time one day and check some of this stuff out?"

"Depends on how well you do as my science minion. If you're as smart as I hope you can do your homework in here for all I care."

Peter grinned. "Looks like I'll be a live-in minion then. You don't happen to have polypeptide polymeric protein solution lying around do you? It's mostly what I use for my webs. If you're as smart as I hope maybe I'll share the formula with you someday."

Tony laughed. "I don't smartass, but we can get some. That's what real spiderwebs are made of right?"

"Pretty much yeah. I add some stuff to make it even stronger and all that jazz, but I figured what could I really do that's better than the original thing."

Tony smirked. "You'd be surprised what scientists can do to improve on nature. Just ask my lackeys down in the labs." Peter smiled back and nodded,

"True. Maybe you can help me with the web formula sometime then?"

Tony's face lit up like the fourth of july. "Really? I'd love to! Bruce will totally want in on this too is that cool?"

Peter nodded. "Sure, as long as you guys can keep your mouths shut. I really can't have the formula getting out anymore than you can have the designs for your arc reactor going public."

Tony nodded, quite serious now. "I understand. Don't worry kid, your secrets will all be safe with us. We're Avengers after all."

"You take that pretty seriously huh. It means alot to you?"

"Yeah. Like I'm sure the others have told you, we're family. The best family in the world. And you're part of it now even if NataSHA'S NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT." He shouted the end of the sentence toward the vents, quickly resulting in some muttered Russian cursing, and a lithe redhead sliding out of the vent.

"Yebat' na khuy Stark. Ya delayu eto, chtoby posmotret' svoyu zadnitsu k Stivu."

"Awww Steve asked you to watch my ass how sweet. But I don't believe you. So shoo."

She scowled and stalked out of the room.

"So uh.. She still doesn't like me huh."

Tony grinned. "She barely likes me kid. Don't worry though, honest. She hardly ever sleep-kills."

The alarmed look on Peter's face made Tony laugh. "I'm kidding I'm kidding! I think… Anyway, let's get to stalking Dr. Smith and her science minions." Peter nodded slowly.

"Yeah.. okay.. I like science better than murder…" Tony grinned.

"You're going to fit in here just fine kid. Now follow me."

Several hours later, Tony and Peter had finished their rounds and Peter was carrying a three hundred page paper from Dr. Smith that he had to read and return to her by Friday.

Tony shooed him off to put the paper in his room and wash up for dinner. Peter did so, taking a quick shower after placing the paper on his bedstand. After getting clean again, Petra put on a touch of makeup and a casual dress for dinner, it was so much easier than trying to decide which pants went with which shirt and a sweater in case it was cold and.. These were the times when it was just so nice to be a girl. She headed to the elevator and kitchen, smelling what seemed to be orange chicken among other things.

"Take out?"

Steve and Clint nodded at her, their mouths full of food. Clint swallowed and replied.

"Chinese. Everyone else will be down soon, dig in." Petra did so happily, hungry after having gone several hours without eating. Sure enough, Bruce Tony and Natasha showed up quickly after her first few bites, and within a minute everyone was silently stuffing their faces with chinese takeout. It felt almost like… a home.

But the peace didn't last long. After a few minutes of silently eating, Jarvis' voice came up on the speakers in the ceiling.

"Sir, it appears Dum-e has managed to spill some dangerous chemicals in your lab. I believe this should be dealt with immediately by yourself or Dr Banner."

"Alright thank you Jarvis. Petra you come with me as backup alright." She nodded and finished swallowing her last bite of chow mein before quickly standing and following Tony into the elevator.


End file.
